Given the Circumstances
by Believe4Ever
Summary: Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball are planning a play and need Fionna to play the lead. But will it draw out some . . . undesirable consequences?


The glinting silver sword swished through the air while being wielded by the blonde haired adventuress, Fionna. Her baby blue outfit stuck to her body like a second skin. The outrageous bunny hat she wore clopped around on her head as she sweated from the hard core work out. She swung her silver sword around, grunting when she swung too hard. She sliced the air as she practiced fighting monsters. She could hear their shrieks as she imagined teaching them a lesson to stay away from Aaa.

A knock on the door interrupted her training and Cake, her magical, furry, feline sidekick groaned. "Can you get that, Fi?" the cat called from upstairs. Fionna chuckled. The cat could be feisty and powerful, but lazy as hell when she wants to.

She stopped swinging, huffing from her workout and her blonde hair that poked out of her hat fell in front of her sweaty face. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face, then put her sword into a strap on her lime green backpack. Finally she took a deep breath and tried to control her breathing before rushing to the door. After opening the door she was greeted by the surprise of the sweet pink teenager Prince Gumball with the cold, blue, undead Marshall Lee.

"Whoa. You two together were the last thing I expected to see," she said, shifting her weight of her backpack. "Come in, I guess?" She sidestepped. Gumball stepped inside and Marshall floated in behind him. "What's up?"

"Well the Candy Kingdom is putting on a play," Gumball began.

"The Littlest Love," Marshall added.

"Right. And we need a female to play one of the leads. We thought that you would be perfect for the role."

"Oh, that's a big surprise too." Fionna was obviously surprised. "What kind of role is it?"

"You'll be playing Cerulean, a girl who becomes the best of friends with Indigo."

"I'm playing Indigo," Marshall added.

"What about you, Gumball?" Fionna questioned the prince.

"I'm the director. I'm not playing any role," answered the pink boy.

"Oh, okay then."

"Rehearsals start tomorrow. Be sure to come early!"

"I'll be there."

The next day Fionna arrived at the main ballroom of the Candy Kingdom. She found Marshall Lee looking over a script. "Hey!" Fionna called. Marshall looked up and greeted her with a wave.

"Hey yourself, Bunny," Marshall joked about her hat. "You ready to rehearse?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Gumball?"

"PG is busy signing some paperwork or something. He told me to just start when you get here."

"Oh, okay." Marshall handed her a script. She flipped to the first scene.

"Oh, no. Let's start near the end. It's the more powerful part." Fionna turned to the last couple pages.

"_Indigo, we can't be together, can we?_"

"_Don't be silly, Cerulean. We will always love each other._"

"_Being in love isn't the same as being together. You know our parents don't approve of this. I come from a rich family, you from a poor. My parents think you will just try and get part of our riches._"

Marshall took Fionna's hand. "_But you know I'd never do something so selfish. I'd never fake love._"

Fionna turned away. "_I know, Indigo. But my parents don't know that. No matter how much I tell them, they don't believe me._"

"_Then let's run away together!_" Marshall twirled Fionna around and brought her close. "_They will never bring us apart any longer. We will run away and be together with nobody to break us apart! We will love each other . . . forever._"

Fionna looked into Marshall's eyes and he looked into hers. She closed her eyes and dropped the script and he leaned into her. They got closer to each other, their lips puckering. Closer . . . closer . . .

"Marshall!" Gumball screamed. Marshall's head jerked from Fionna's and he pushed her away from him. "What are you doing?!"

Marshall laughed. "Dude, what are you talking about?"

Gumball stormed across the room and shoved Marshall away from Fionna. "You know what you were doing!"

"Gumball, calm down! What are you so angry about?" Fionna said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Gumball brushed her off.

"Stay out of this, Fionna. He's obviously deceived you."

"I ain't done nothin'!" Marshall argued.

"Shut up, you soulless creature!" Gumball pushed Marshall over. "You know what we talked about!"

"Look, it's not my fault—she came at me first." Marshall gave him a smirk.

Gumball's face turned from pink to red. "I doubt that'd ever happen in a lifetime!"

"I've lived _ten _lifetimes."

"You little—"

"Gumball!" Fionna growled. "_What _is this about?"

Marshall rolled his eyes and snickered. "Gumball's jealous."

"I'm _not _jealous!" Gumball argued.

"Jealous of what?" Fionna questioned.

"I'm not jealous!"

"He's just super pissed that we nearly kissed. He can't stand the fact of your lips touching someone's besides his own." Marshall laughed and levitated onto his back, circling the prince. "He talked to me before and made me promise to just air kiss you. Come on, Gumgum, just admit it. It'll make you look less like a baby."

Gumball roared and tackled Marshall from air. They rolled around for a few moments, just punching and getting punched.

"Break it up!" Fionna groaned, pulling them apart.

"Gumgum, seriously, get over it. You can't pick a fight every time someone makes a move on her."

"But you're a _vampire! _A vampire has no soul! There's no way you would ever love her! You're just trying to reel her in with the untrusting promise of love when you're just going to ruin her life!"

Fionna slapped his arm. "I can date whoever I want, Gumball. You're not my father. And, anyway, we weren't even going to kiss," she looked at Marshall, "were we?"

Marshall shrugged. "I dunno. We were just practicing for a play, but the truth is," he winked at Gumball, "I wanted to add a kiss to the final scene."

Gumball's face flushed with rage and he howled, tackling Marshall again, practically clawing him. Marshall just laughed and rolled over so Gumball was pinned down. Fionna squeaked and went after them. Marshall held up a hand.

"No worries, Fionna," he snickered. "I'm not gonna bite him. He can't hurt me, either." He put his face close to his. "Can you?"

Gumball glared at him and with a final push, he flipped Marshall under him and whipped out a knife. Fionna screeched, never seeing Gumball handle a weapon before.

"Stay back, Fionna. I don't want to hurt you!" Gumball commanded. Fionna stayed frozen, shocked at what she was seeing. The prince looked back at the vampire and carefully carved a simple symbol into the vampire's arm. Marshall looked up at Gumball, scared, and shook his head, his eyes pleading.

"PG, you don't want to do this!" the vampire whispered. "You know what that symbol means!"

"Yes, I do. And I'm not afraid of what I'm going to do."

"Dude—"

"No! I'm going to do this! I've been wanting to for a _long time!_" The prince squeezed his eyes shut and plunged it into Marshall's neck. As he took it out, Fionna gasped and fell to her knees.

Marshall gasped and then shrieked, pushing Gumball over. Fionna grabbed Gumball and hurled him across the room. He smashed into a small lever, which was pulled, activating the anti-gravity that was supposed to be used in the play.

As Marshall and Fionna started to float, she grabbed his arms and pulled him close. Her tears fell from her eyes into the air above. Their hair danced above their heads and blood squirted from his wound.

Gumball groaned and peeked over at the two. He saw the pain in Fionna's eyes and instantly felt guilty. He grabbed the lever and forced it back up. The gravity quickly regained and the blood and tears fell to the ground, Fionna and Marshall after them.

"Marshall!" Fionna cried. He gave her a dazed, confused look. Blood ran onto her hands and forearm and he slumped to the ground in his own pool of blood. Fionna silently held her gasp and shook his shoulder. He didn't move, breathe, or make a single sound.

"Gumball!" Fionna shot to the ground and her head whipped toward the prince. He was just getting up from his pounding at the wall. She stormed over and grabbed his royal collar and hoisted him up into the air.

"Fionna—what are you doing?" he stuttered.

"You killed him! You killed Marshall!"

"N-No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! He's dead in a pool of his own blood and it's all because of you and your jealousy! Why must you be so conceited? So self centered? Maybe we just aren't destined to be together! Maybe we aren't supposed to fall in love and live happily forever after! Marshall's _dead! _Don't you even _care? _This is your entire fault! You and your pride! You and your sexist—"

"Glad you like me so much."

Fionna yelped and dropped Gumball. She whirled around and found Marshall standing behind her, wiping his neck with a towel. "Marshall!" She gave him a big hug.

Gumball laughed. "Told you I didn't kill him."

"April Fool's Day, Fionna!" Marshall chuckled. Fionna gave him an astonished smile and a little slap on the arm.

"You guys are cruel!"

"Hey, you wanted a real trick—and you got one!"

"And yeah, maybe I should've told you . . ." Gumball ran his hand through his fingers. "We're not doing The Littlest Love. We're doing Jealousy's Horror, a twist version of Romeo and Juliet. It's just like our little prank."

"At least now I know how to play the role," Fionna giggled. "Great prank, guys. But I'm totally getting you next year."


End file.
